


Une certitude personnelle n'est pas la vérité absolue

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform, disposable villains
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asterion était capable de lire les pensées d'autrui, oui mais, savoir ce que les autres pensent ne suffit pas à comprendre ce qui arrive vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une certitude personnelle n'est pas la vérité absolue

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une certitude personnelle n'est pas la vérité absolue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnage :** 'Hound' Asterion  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 10#01, « Vérité » pour 10_choix> (table libre)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 6   
> **Note/Avertissement :** controverse de fandom ; Marin laisse Asterion en vie exprès pour qu'il joue les messagers et on n'entend plus jamais parler de lui... puis au début de la saga d'Hades le cimetière comporte une pierre tombale à son nom : que lui est-il arrivé ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 540

Asterion avait ceci de particulier parmi ses pairs qu’il était capable de lire les pensées des autres. Comment exactement, ça personne ne le savait vraiment. Il percevait les impulsions électriques, peut-être, et savait les traduire. Ça n’était pas juste lire les émotions sur le visage ou la gestuelle : ça marchait aussi malgré les masques. C’était aussi plus que pratiquer les trucs des faux devins : prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. N’empêche qu’il était toujours aux écoutes du monde ; les rumeurs, les racontars... Il aimait bien chercher à démêler le vrai du faux. Et ça n’était pas si facile : attention, ça n’est pas parce qu’il lit quelque chose dans la tête de quelqu’un qui y croit, que c’est forcément vrai. Enfin...

Il y avait quand même des limites à son pouvoir : quelqu’un de prévenu pouvait mettre des blocs mentaux, et quelqu’un de trop puissant pour lui pouvait le repousser d’autant plus facilement. Ça le rendait plus faillible que sa réputation le laissait croire. Car il était loin d’être le plus fort qui soit dans sa caste ; bon, il n’était pas vraiment faible non plus ! Mais ses particularités se ressentaient forcément sur son style de combat. Pouvoir anticiper les attaques des adversaires aidait, mais ensuite il fallait quand même de la vitesse pour esquiver, de la force pour répliquer...

Et il arriva qu’il se voit incapable de répliquer. Vaincu par Marin ! Ils ont laissé leurs adversaires leur échapper, son équipe est décimée, il a perdu face à une traîtresse et il a à rentrer l’oreille basse au Sanctuaire, humilié et effrayé par l’ampleur des mauvaises nouvelles qu’il est de son devoir de porter. Il se traîne, blessé, souffrant, faire son rapport au Grand Pope et présenter ses excuses.   
Arrivé là, il est incapable de lire le Maître. Même s’il le voulait il est trop affaibli pour sonder un esprit fermé ; mais il n’en a même pas envie, et puis, pourquoi aurait-il l’idée de le faire ? Asterion est un bon soldat et n’a toujours aucune raison de douter de son maître. Les fous qui se sont dressés contre le Sanctuaire n’ont même pas essayé de le convaincre. S’ils l’avaient fait, les auraient-ils écoutés ? Aurait-il cherché la vérité au milieu de leurs mensonges ? Peut-être. Mais ils n’ont rien tenté.   
Dans l’immédiat, ses explications fidèlement données, sans rien omettre, sans rien déguiser, même s’il en coûte à sa fierté, il voudrait se cacher dans un coin, aller soigner ses blessures et surtout sa honte, et ne plus reparaître devant qui que ce soit pour longtemps. Quand on lui aura pardonné sa faiblesse et qu’on le rappellera. 

Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle explosion de colère de la part du Grand Pope, à un geste si violent. Il perçoit une onde de haine brute et n’a pas le temps de se protéger. Il ne le pourrait même pas s’il le voulait. Dans un instant ses blessures ne seront plus à l’ordre du jour, il sera délivré de sa honte et disparaîtra pour toujours.   
...Mais enfin, quel chef achève ainsi ses propres soldats, à la veille d’une guerre où il faudrait économiser soigneusement ses forces ? Ça, son propre esprit ne peut pas le lire. Il ne saura jamais la vérité.


End file.
